morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisao Fukayama
NOTE: From Issues 1 - 9, this character is known as Jun Fukayama. Hisao is a student at Morning Glory Academy, and the roommate of Hunter and Ike. He is much more athletic than the other Glories, often seen training with a punching bag in the gym. He speaks less than his peers, and seems to know more about the Academy than the others. Early Life Hisao lived in Tokyo with his mother and twin brother, Jun. When he was 11, he was visited by Georgina Daramount and Mr. Gribbs, who determined that he was eligible for the Academy, but his brother was not. To protect Hisao, the Jun traded identities with him, being taken away by Daramount and Gribbs while their home was torched. Hisao, left alone in the burning house, was rescued by Abraham, who promises him he’ll see his brother again.Morning Glories #9 An unspecified time later, he was apparently in contact with Lara Hodge, who assisted him in getting into the academy.Morning Glories #12 For A Better Future Now going by the name Jun, he is picked up from the airport and passes out in the car, as all the other new arrivals did. He attended Miss Dagney’s presentation, and sat by himself in the front. When he is shown to his room, he meets Hunter, who he quickly becomes friends with, and Ike, who he immediately dislikes.Morning Glories #1 That night, he broke out of his room, and knocked out two guards. As he tried to unlock the gate they were watching, he is halted by his brother, now calling himself Hisao, who points a gun at him.Morning Glories #2 Jun is shocked to see Hisao, and tells him that he came to the academy for him. Jun had been warned that Hisao might have been brainwashed, and attempts to calm him, but Hisao remains aggressive, insisting that Jun is trying to steal everything that Hisao has been given at the academy. Jun reminds him that his brother traded their identities to protect him. Hisao becomes overwhelmed and denies it, physically attacking Jun. He almost shoots him, but is stopped by Mr. Gribbs, who was wearing his ceremony robes. Jun is given detention, and Hisao is dragged off, demanding to know who sent Jun.Morning Glories #9 In detention, Jun is knocked unconscious by a table as the room is flooding, and saved by Hunter.Morning Glories #2 When Casey is staging the rescue of Jade, Hunter attempts to enlist Jun's help, but Jun refuses, insisting he has other problems to deal with. When Hunter reminds him that Jade's life could be in danger, he relents.Morning Glories #4. Before Daramount and the security team can apprehend Casey and the others, Jun subdues a guard and steals his gas mask, disguising himself. He brings Hunter to Nine's office, knocks her out, and sneaks both Hunter and Jade out. All Will Be Free When Hunter asks out Casey, Jun congratulates him, and agrees to let him know when it's time for their date. Later, Hunter is assaulted by Hisao's twin brother. When Hunter gets tied up by Chad and Steve, Jun frees him. Some time later, Ike stops by Hunter and Jun's room, Jun threatens to kill him for his betrayal of the group.Morning Glories #11 P.E. For Woodrun, Hisao is paired with Hunter and Zoe. Just before the event begins, he spots Guillaume, whom he has not seen in four years.Morning Glories #19. Guillaume reveals the Truants' plan to find Abraham by using their gifts to make the school faculty disappear. The two have sex in an empty classroom before discovering Jun and some other students in ceremonial robes preparing for a sacrifice. Guillaume leads Hisao into the forest to rendezvous with Irina. References Category:Characters Category:Glories Category:Students